viniciushungergamesfandomcom-20200214-history
District 13
Name: Pinea Nummit Districts: 13 (8, 12) Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Pinea is very happy and sweet with everyone around her district. She smiles a lot, and everybody who meets her, gets happy immediately. Her sweetness hypnotizes all the boys and girls in her district. Pinea loves animals and forests, which is very unusual for persons from her district. Backstory: Pinea born in a tree house next to the forest part of her district. When she was born, her parents were living on the deep underground, but they were expelled because her father was amputated on one of the legs and he was unable to work for the government. Her mother, at that time, was a bartender in one of the biggest clubs in her district. Pinea was always a lonely girl, and she had no friends, because all the kids were living on the underground, not at the forest. One day when she was nine years old, her father died due natural causes. Her mother went upset and started to pay attention just at beer and drinks. Pinea always tried to help her mother, but she ended up as an alcoholic. Pinea, then, moved herself to the forest of her district. On the start, she did not know how to hunt or catch non-poisonous berries, but she met a special boy called Ruan. He was a hunter and he teached her how to hunt animals, but she hated it. She likes animals. She started to be the animals doctor, because she learned how to use berries to heal them. When she was fourteen, Ruan died because some Peacekeepers discovered that he tried to escape to District 12. Pinea got a little upset on the start, but she learned how to survive without his presence. NOTE: If she is District 12 or 8, Ruan tried to escape to the previous district. Example: If she lives on district 8, he tried to escape to district 7. Height: 5'6 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Machete, Throwing Knives Strengths: Plants Identification, Agility Weaknesses: Brute Strenght, Bondfires Fears: Arsonphobia Interview Angle: She will smile all the time, and she will talk about the district 13. She will try to comment about the forest part and the animals of her district. Bloodbath Strategy: She will try to collect the supplies next to her platform, and then, look around to see where her allies are. Then, she will run with them to a place with water. Token: A white flower that she uses on her hair. Alliance: Yes, but no Careers. Name: Gavoe Pegade Districts: 13 (12, 11) Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Backstory: Gaveo was born in a rich family on the underground of his district. They lived on the deep of the underground, where the rich families were used to live. His father was a tough man, always harming Gavoe's mother. When Gaveo was just three years old, his father spanked his mother almost to the death. Then, his mother got off home and started to live on the poorest part of the underground. Gaveo was very upset, because he loved his mother more than anything on the world. Seven years after, Gavoe ran away from home and went to his mother's house. There, he discovered that she was killed three years before by some thieves. Then, he went really upset. He ran away out the underground and entered on the forest part of his district. He started to be a "Robin Hood". On his first years on the forest, he started to heal some animals with plants and learn about edible plants and insects. One day, he found a sickle. He begun to cut some trees and berries with the sickle, and his abilities were amazing. In one silent day, some hunters entered on the forest to hunt some animals, but he defended them and killed all the hunters with the sickle. Then, he started to go to the richest part and steal some money. He splitten the money up between the poor families on the forest. The Peacekeepers never saw his face, due the use of his white cloak. When he was reaped, all the poor families got sad. Height: 6'2 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Scythe, Sickle Strengths: Plants Identification, Speed & Agility Weaknesses: Swimming, Aim Fears: Lizards Interview Angle: He will be extremely rude and cold, and really tough, because he hates the Capitol a lot and he never will like. He will just answer the questions quickly and calculating. Bloodbath Strategy: He is a fast runner, so he will dack off his platform and he will get out running. He will try to grab a backpack or an important item, and then, he will run to out the bloodbath. During the night, he will stuck up on the forest and start making some traps. Token: None, he will take his white cloak off. Alliance: Solo or he will try a duo with another tribute.